


Old News

by jofngve



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jofngve/pseuds/jofngve
Summary: Jerry shrugs, “Yeah, well our school district doesn’t have a high school, so they sent me here.” He grins at Anne, “Thought I’d just surprise you at your locker one day, but now that we’re in the same homeroom,” he grins even broader, “and probably sharing most of our claaaaaasses…”“Ugh,” Anne groans and lets her head drop melodramatically onto her desk, “end me now!”---------------------------------------------High school is high school, even for the students of Avonlea High; and doesn't everyone survive late-night-cram sessions, puberty-fueled drama and embarassing first love? It will remain to be seen.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Thank God for mandatory education!

“Aaaah,” Anne breathes in deeply and pushes open the front doors, “how nerdy would you call me if I were to say that I’ve truly missed these hallowed halls.”  
“Quite nerdy,” Diana grins. Josie rolls her eyes.

The autumn sun bore down with an unusual heat, reflecting off the black tarmac and making the students of Avonlea High unconventionally quick to seek refuge in the large concrete building. “Girls, I’m serious!” Anne twirls to face her closest friends since middle school, “this is our first year of high-school! These next three years will not only shape our academic futures, but the experiences we make will form us into the strong women we will become!”  
“I’m practically buzzing with excitement!” Ruby giggles, holding tight to the straps of her messenger bag. “I do hope you have many classes together. I’d hate for us all to be split apart." “I’m sure our odds are alright, but I’m guessing you’re just hoping to end up in the same lunch period as Gilbert Blythe,” Jane grins, and nudges Tilly beside her. Ruby blushes a deep red, “THAT’S NOT-“

Anne places her hands on her two friends’ shoulders, “Girls, boys should be the last thing on our minds, even if they are the recurring hero of Ruby’s daydreams.”

“No, but don’t you know Anne,” Tilly says, “Gilbert is actually coming back this year! You know, from his year-abroad-thing, what was he doing again?”

“I believe he was at a school in America?” Diana smiles, “I just know that he’s moved back into his father’s house with his cousin.”

“His cousin?” Ruby blinks, “But what-“

Anne rolls her eyes, exasperated, “Yes, yes, that’s all well and good but I’m pretty sure will figure it out soon enough." Grabbing both Ruby's and Diana's arms to firmly link them, Anne grins, "Now, the first bell is about to ring, and we still need to check our homeroom lists. On towards adventure!”

“JERRY?” Anne shrieks, and stops so abruptly in the doorway that Diana runs straight into her. (After finding out they had almost all classes together, a short break of excited shrieking had to be taken before making their way towards homeroom.)

The boy looks up at the noise, and grins, recognising the red-head, “Ahh, Anne, Diana, salut!”

Anne stalks over and flops into the chair next to her almost-brother, eyes wide and incredulous, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ehh, going to school?” Jerry looks around, “I would’ve thought you’ve spent enough time here to know that.”

Diana laughs and moves to sit in front of Jerry, turning to face the two others, “Jerry, I didn’t know you’d be joining us this year!”

Jerry shrugs, “Yeah, well our school district doesn’t have a high school, so they sent me here.” He grins at Anne, “Thought I’d just surprise you at your locker one day, but now that we’re in the same homeroom,” he grins even broader, “and probably sharing most of our claaaaaasses…”

“Ugh,” Anne groans and lets her head drop melodramatically onto her desk, “end me now!”  
Jerry reaches over to pat her head, but she swats out at him. He laughs, “Aww, Annie, don’t be upset. You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Anne groans loader, "DON'T call me that, Jerry!" She looks up to watch their homeroom teacher walk in, “And I highly doubt it.”

The rest of the day passes in a blur of being shepherded from one class to the other. Every teacher had stolen a 10 minute slot for their subject, for them to prattle down needed class materials, the syllabus, exam expectations, all matters of jokes and threats, and promises of a great year ahead, guys!

During the quick jog from Chemistry to English Lit a tall, dark junior (?), ruffles Jerry’s hair and laughs something at him in French, only too disappear in the chem-lab himself.

“Who-?”

“Brother,” Jerry interrupts Anne and rolls his eyes, “Don’t ask.”

Their trio is among the last who slip into the large classroom, having to grab seats relatively far in front. A mid-aged, blonde woman is standing at her desk, in front of an honest-to-god blackboard. Oldschool. She claps into her hands, calming the chittering conversation and regards the class with bright eyes.

“Hello all,” she smiles and steps to the side to reveal the information she seems to have noted onto the blackboard; name, class room and timetabling. “My name is Ms. Stacy, and I will be your first high-school-exposure towards English Literature! I’m so excited to have you all join me on this adventurous tour through both classic and modern literature.”

She grabs a stack of papers off her desks, and starts making the rounds, dropping on off in front of each student, “I’ve prepared a bit of an overview of what we’ll be reading this and next semester, for all of you go-getters.”

Anne immediately zeros in on the list: Shakespeare ok, Jane Austen, thank God, Hemmingway, alright, Beckett, ooohh-

“You will notice that I have included a mix of prose, epics, dramas and poetry on there. I am hoping to familiarise you all with the multitude of written expression,” she ends her turn of the room and faces the class once more, breathless, “that makes our life here on earth that more enjoyable.”

She is met with a few stares, and some quiet murmuring from the back. Ms Stacy clears her throat, “Alright, that would be most of it from my side.” She glances at the clock above the blackboard, “And as it is almost time for your lunch, I say we keep this lesson short and sweet.”

Chatter now truly breaks out, along with the commotion of (some) students packing away the syllabus sheet, before Ms Stacy seems to remember something and attempts to regain the attention of 25 15-year-olds.

“BEFORE I forget!” she calls, and earns a few head-turns, “I would like to make you all aware of our schools newspaper, the Avonlea Gazette, which is in its third year of print! Meetings are on Tuesdays!“

With that vital piece of information heard and promptly forgotten, the majority of the class runs off into the steadily-filling-hallway. All but three.

“Hi, Ms Stacy,” Anne breathes, clutching the syllabus to her chest, “Where and when exactly would those meetings be?”


	2. All good info is spread at lunch

Lunch is a lively affair, the large cafeteria slowly filling with students, the older students graciously welcoming the excited freshmen into their midst. Oh, to be young and innocent once more!

Choosing to sit a bit out of the way, Anne and Jerry seize a table near the doors while Diane goes to grab some food. Ruby and Josie spot them coming in and Josie skips over to join Diana in the line for mysterious lunch-meats. 

“Ruby, you know Jerry don’t you?” Anne asked, waving a hand between her brother and friend, as the latter goes to sit down next to the boy, “Ruby, Jerry; Jerry, Ruby.” 

Ruby smiles and reaches to shake Jerry’s hand. The boy grins, “Enchanté.” 

Ruby begins to blush and opens her lunch tote while Anne and Jerry pull out matching lunch packages. Anne gapes.

"Did Marilla know as well? Was I the only one unaware that you’d be joining me at school today?” she grumbles as Jerry pulls out one of Marilla’s meticulously-wrapped sandwiches. He shrugs, grinning. 

“Unbelievable, that not even Matthew told me.” 

“If it’s any consolation to you,” Jerry winces, “I did only tell him this morning. When Marilla brought me lunch.” He pulls back the plastic wrap, “Prejudice is looking really freaking pregnant by the way, I recon she only has a few more days.” 

“Our cow,” Anne says too Ruby, who looked very lost, “I named my two favourite cows Pride and Prejudice. Well, two of my favourite cows, I can hardly choose, they’re all such darlings, and so very curious, like this one time-“

“Enough cow talk!” Josie interrupts and places down her lunch tray next to Ruby as Diana slides onto the bench next to Anne. “Wouldn’t you rather know what I have been able to find out about our favourite American boy?” 

Anne groans, and steals a grape from Diana’s very-sad-looking fruit cup.

“So, this is how I heard it,” Josie leans over conspiratorially, almost letting her hair hang into the mashed potatoes on her tray. “Originally, Gilbert was supposed to stay over at his aunt’s house in Wherever, Maine, but he was barely a week in school there when he left to go to Trinidad with his cousin!” 

“Trinidad?” Ruby gasps, “How exciting! What-“ 

“-did he do in Trinidad?” Josie completes her sentence, “what I’ve heard he volunteered at the Red Cross there and built a school or orphanage or well or whatever.” She leaves a satisfying pause, “And now, he is back, living in his house with his cousin.”   
Content with the shocked looks on her friends’ faces Josie leans back, and victoriously scoops up some mash. 

“Who are we talking about again?” Jerry breaks the silence, and bites into his sandwich. 

Ruby looks at him shocked, “Gilbert Blythe! He’s only the most handsome and chivalrous and-“ 

As Ruby launches into a long-winded explanation of all of Gilbert Blythe’s virtues, Anne groans and begins unpacking her own lunch. 

Diana looks over at her, “What’s the matter Anne?” She smiles slyly, “I can’t believe Gilbert’s already got you this frustrated and you haven’t even shared a class with him yet.” 

Anne huffs, “It’s not that! Well, partly.”

When she makes no indication of continuing, Josie waves a hand at her. 

“Well, what type of freaking perfect thing is that to write on both your CV and your college application! Building orphanages in Trinidad with 15! I can’t compete with that!” She looks at her apple as if it has personally offended her and takes a large bite. She chews it angrily, “And anyway-“ swallow, “how the hell did the school just let him go to Trinidad all willy-nilly? Isn’t there such a thing as compulsory school attendance? How the hell does he not need to repeat 8th grade?” 

Josie shrugs, “I highly doubt there are going to write-up the poor, fresh orphan boy for building a school for other poor orphans.” She grimaces at Anne, “No offence.”

Anne rolls her eyes, "That all may be well and good, but this turn of events will only further encourage me in my goal of beating him at valedictorian, fair and square."

Ruby cocks her hair, "But Anne, weren't you valedictorian last year?"

"YES!" she gestures with her apple, juice flying. A drop of it visibly hits Jerry in the face. Eww, he mouths at Diana. She giggles.  
"But that doesn't count if Gilbert wasn't there to compete," Anne continues without noticing, "And yes-" she casts a knowing look at Diana who just opened her mouth to reply, "I am well aware I beat him in 7th grade, but I can hardly use those laurels, as Gilbert wasn't at his best with his dad being very ill and then, well…"

"Dead," Josie deadpans. Diana tuts at her.

"How saliently said, Josie," Anne sighs, exasperated. "ANYWAY. What I wanted to talk to you all about is Ms Stacy! Or who is your guys' English Lit teacher?"

Ruby nods, "Also Ms Stacy. She seems really nice."

"And super motivated," Josie sighs, finishing the last of her meatloaf and opening her fruit-cup. "I hate young teachers, all of them always want to, like, transform your life or whatever."

"Well, I for one found her incredibly captivating. The way she spoke of literature and it making life more that more pleasurable," Anne sighs dramatically. "I do believe we could be kindred spirits."

"I'm just glad I have at least heard of some of the books on her reading list," Ruby says, "Did she say anything about book availability to your class? Do we need to order them online?"

"I'm sure she‘ll tell us in good time: the more pressing matter at hand is the question of who will be joining me at the first school newspaper meeting tomorrow!”

Jerry shakes his head, “Sorry Anne, Matthew needs me. I don’t have the time to do any extra-curriculars.”

“And cheersquad-tryouts are tomorrow at 16:15,” Diana says sadly, “maybe I‘ll be able to stop by for the last few minutes, depending on whether we finish earlier.”

“Same for me,” Josie says, “sorry Anne.“

“I can come with you Anne,” Ruby smiles, “I’m not quite sure I’m made for journalism, but I’ll give it a shot.”

Anne smiles, “Thanks Ruby, I’m sure it’ll be fun. And I bet it’s something good to have on your CV.”

Jerry grins and gets up, brushing crumbs off his sweater and grabbing his bag, “And we’re back on topic,” Jerry teases.

Anne whacks him on the arm as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on we go! 
> 
> Kinda thinking of writing two, three more chapters of overarching scene-setting before moving on with a bit more plot-heavy, character-focused chapters. I just like writing dialogue way too much... hope it's not too long-winded
> 
> Next chapter: CONFLICT, hopefully
> 
> Ciaaao


	3. Leave me alone with the cows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, work and uni stuff got a bit ahead of me, sorry to the delaaaayyy
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all like a bit more Anne/Jerry interaction, I just really love these two kids!! I always think Anne would really like a sibling, and Jerry knows just how to handle the perfect annoying-considerate-brother mix. 
> 
> Headcannon: Jerry likes calling Anne "Annie", because she always specified that you spell it with an E (kinda sounding like -i in French) ;-)

In what feels like way less than three hours, the school day is over and Anne is back to standing outside in the sun. A slight breeze has picked up, caressing her face, warm and soft. The leaves have not yet begun their change in colour but it won’t be long until the fog rolls in from the sea, bringing a brisk wind to undress the trees of their colourful attire. Anne blinks, _Ooh that is not bad, I should write that down-_

“What are you doing, Anniiie?” Jerry seems to grow out of the ground and links his arm with the redhead, “Composing poems in your minds eye again?”

Anne huffs, and sticks out her tongue, “You’d be lucky to have some sort of thought stuck in that empty head of yours.” She looks down at the arm that’s linked with Jerry’s, “What is this going to be?”

Jerry bats his eyes at her and laughs as she pulls away groaning, “Well, now that we have the same way home and your darling bosom friend is away at a Student Council meeting, I thought I could be the replacement.”

Anne laughs, “As if!” She pauses, “Wait, I know where Diana is, how the hell do you know?”

Jerry seems to grow pink, “She mentioned it during second recess, I do listen to you blab on, you know.”

Anne throws him a sidelong glance and starts making her way down the sidewalk, “Hmm could’ve fooled me.”

Jerry jogs to catch up and starts walking in step with her. “What is with you today? What is with the roasting?”

Anne rolls her eyes and now firmly links arms with the dark-haired boy, and glances over at him. He’s had the audacity to begin to overtake her in height. Unbelievable.

“It’s not that Jerry, come on.”

He looks at her expectantly. Anne groans.

“Alright alriiiiight, fine!” she grabs his arm tighter, “I am very glad that we’re in the same school, let alone the same class and I think it’s definitely going to be a lot of fun with you there with me.”

Jerry grins and goes to say something before having a hand slapped over his mouth.

“Ah AH!” Anne says, “No mushy replies or self-satisfied gloating! Change of topic, what’s in the bag?”

“You’re worse than my little sisters; you do know that I could’ve licked your hand right?”

Anne smirks, “And you know me well enough to know that I would’ve dried it on your sweater. Or face.”

“Touché.”

“Now answer: what’s with the bag?”

“Jeez, curious much?”

“JerrY!”

Jerry laughs and holds open the tote bag hanging off his other shoulder, “I stopped by the library during lunch and picked up a few of the books on Ms Stacy’s list.” He looks a bit sheepish, “I don’t know if we’re going to have to buy them you know?”

Anne grins, “Smaaaart thinking! Already going to the library and you’re calling me the nerd.” She catches Jerry’s eye and sobers a bit, “You know if you want to, like, work on homework together or whatever, we always can.”

Jerry nods.

Anne bumps into him lightly, “This is going to make copying homework soooo much easier.”

Jerry scoffs but is grinning again, “As if Ms Valedictorian would ever copy anything off of me.”

“Oh please, you’ve never seen my physics grades.”

“Hi Marilla!” Anne calls and closes the door to the front porch. Marilla comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Ah, Anne, Jerry, how was school?”

Jerry nods, and places his bag by the door, “Very good Ms Cuthbert, thank you.” He runs down into the basement, emerges in his coveralls and cap two seconds later, and disappears back out the door. Anne can see him run right into the barn.

Marilla tuts and Anne follows her to the kitchen, and turns on the kettle while Marilla grabs two mugs, “So, how was the first day of your, what did you call it, ‘three year adventure’?”

Anne sighs happily and leans against the counter, “Oh Marilla, I am so thrilled to have school start again, though I am sure I will complain well enough when finals come along.”

“I recon so.”

Anne laughs, “Well, I am quite lucky, Diana is in the same homeroom as me, so we share quite a few classes which is just a lot of fun.” She frowns, “And with Jerry as well! Why didn’t you tell me that he was going to be going to the same school as all of us?”

“Well, I didn’t know until quite recently myself,” Marilla tuts, grabbing the box of black tea off the shelf, “Jerry just told me two, three days ago when he asked me if we were happy with his work over the summer harvest and if he could help out a bit more.”

Anne snorts, “‘A bit more’? He practically lived here over the summer. There is always enough to do.”

Marilla looks at her out of the corner of her eye, “I suppose it was his way of asking whether he could come over more, and be _paid_ more.” She opens a cupboard door and pulls out the large thermos, “With Matthew getting older and Jerry growing stronger, he is working more than before.”

“Oh,” Anne turns and fiddles with the sugar bowl on the kitchen counter. Stab the spoon into the white grains, watch them trickle back. Like fine sand. “What did you tell him?”

The kettle clicks and Marilla first pours water into the thermos, then the two mugs, dropping the tea bags in. “I told him I’d talk to Matthew about it, but there wouldn’t be anything against it. I’m sure his parents won’t be opposed if his school-work doesn’t suffer, and as long as we don’t have the child protective services come over to visit, I think it should be fine.”

Anne nods quietly. She’s not as excited to gush about school anymore. Money is her least favourite topic, to talk about in general and to think about even less.

Marilla screws the thermos tight, grabs two more mugs, and moves to put some scones on a plate. She nudges her daughter. “Come now, I didn’t know you’d be so against having Jerry here more. Here I was, thinking this busy summer has made some sort of friends out of you two.”

Anne smiles, recognising the distraction for what it is, but thankful nonetheless. “Well, friends would be a bit much, but it is nice to have an annoying almost-brother,” she grins and takes theoffered thermos, mugs and plate.

Marilla smiles, “I’ll take it.”

Matthew and Jerry are thankful for the tea-break, and as Matthew moves to sit down, Anne fills the silence with all the details of her first day, only occasionally interrupted by Jerry interjecting a crucial fact, or by one of the cows mooing in agreement.

They’re all in the main barn, where the small heard of around 30 cows has its home, all Fleckvieh cattle. Brown and white, and black and white, and all of them pretty in Anne’s humble and important opinion. It’s warm in the barn and the windows are open to allow for the breeze, and Matthew slowly sips his tea, paying careful attention to his daughter’s description of their Chemistry teacher.

“And she speaks soOooOOOOooOo slowly, Matthew, it is excruciatingly difficult to even remember how her sentence began by the time she has reached the end!” Jerry laughs, and reaches over to take a large gulp of tea, before moving back to shovelling hay into the troughs.

“They should somehow mix you two together, then we’d have the perfect speed,” he calls over, turning his back to Anne’s glare.

“Ha ha,” she deadpans and turns back to Matthew, “We shall see how good of a teacher she turns out to be. I have already found my favourite teacher anyway.”

Matthew breaks a scone in half, “Is that so?”

Anne grins and takes the piece Matthew holds out to her, “Absolutely! Her name is Ms Stacy and I am sure we are kindred spirits. She runs the school newspaper, and I’m going to go to the first meeting tomorrow!”

She glances over at Jerry, and takes a bite of her scone. “Too bad, _Jerry_ is too busy to possibly join me,” she muffles through the crumbs.

Jerry rolls his eyes, “Oh sure, Anne, I’m just not going to spite you. Tell me where to take the time and I’ll gladly go.”

Anne side-eyes Matthew, “I’m sure you can skip one afternoon. Matthew, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, right?”

Matthew, having just taken a sip of tea, splutters a bit, “‘Course not, Jerry.”

“See, problem solved!” Anne grins.

Jerry sighs, “Anne, I’d really rather not.”

Anne waves him off, “Nonsense, now you can come with me tomorrow! I’m sure it’ll be really interesting!”

“Anne, I don’t have the time, we want to plow and sough this weekend, and I-“

“Oh but it’s just one afternoon, come on, I don’t want to go alone, and it’ll be great for your CV and anyway I-“

“Anne!” Jerry bursts out, and turns to face the redhead, eyes angry. “I don’t want to come with you! It’s not going to be just ‘one afternoon,’” he tucks the pitchfork under his arm to make air quotes. “It’ll be an afternoon per week, if not more, and I really don’t have the time for that,” he scowls, “I have to work.”

Anne shuts her mouth with an audible click.

Jerry turns back to the hay, pauses, sticks the pitchfork into a bale and moves through the back-door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuun! I think we all know Anne can be a bit pushy even if she doesn't mean it! But Jerry doesn't hold a grudge long, I'm sure they'll make up soon enough
> 
> Let me know what you thiiink, I love all your comments and wishes for future chapters and interactions! 
> 
> Lots of looove


	4. Bolognese fixes most things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh, a bit of a short one! Exams start next week, so the best-case-scenario will be a procrastination-chapter ;-) We shall see!

It’s dusk when Anne checks up on Jerry in the barn. It’s right next to the main stable, but only holds the feed, hay and straw bales, and all the different machinery. Matthew does most of the farm work with the big John Deere, but he still has his father’s old McCormick, an old-timer which never saw that much work and is still in considerably good shape. Jerry loves it almost as much as Matthew does.

He’s tinkering with the battery, sanding off the contacts and reconnecting the ground straps. Not the most pressing work, but Anne guess that he’s mostly doing it for fun. That or to think.

“Hey,” Anne says into the quiet of the barn. Jerry looks over, “Marilla is asking if you’re going to stay for dinner.”

Jerry grabs a rag, wipes his hands and stuffs it back into the back pockets of his overalls. “I don’t know. Does Matthew want me to stay behind? In case the calf comes tonight?”

Anne shrugs, “You’re going to have to ask him. I don’t think you have to, he’s basically had the vet on speed-dial for weeks.”

“ _D’accord,_ ” Jerry nods and stretches, grabbing his neck. “I’ll just check with him and then I’ll get going.”

He turns to clear everything away, stowing it on the work bench in the far corner, wiping down any metal dust from the old tractor’s hood.

Anne hesitates and then speaks up, “Listen, I’m sorry about before.”

Jerry sighs, “It’s fine, I’m sorry, too. All forgotten.”

“No seriously,” Anne adds, “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“It’s ok, Anne, really, we don’t have to talk about it.”

“But I want to.”

Jerry groans, “But I don’t! Really, Anne, it’s fine, you’re forgiven, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Anne crosses her arms, “I'm not. And you yelled at me too.”

Jerry scowls, “Because you never know when to let something go!”

“I only yell, because I don’t think you’ll hear what I’m saying otherwise!” Anne shouts.

Jerry strangles an imaginary figure in front of him, “Jesus Anne! J _e ne suis pas stupide_! You should listen to yourself!”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Anne says, taken aback. The fight leaves her a bit, “I just have the feeling sometimes that you have your head in the clouds!”

Jerry sighs, defeated, “Anne, maybe I’m just thinking about other things. Maybe I don’t spend most of my time thinking about Journalism Club or whatever.” He pushes his hair back, leaving a dark streak of engine oil on his forehead, “Maybe I’d like to be able to. But I just don’t, ok? You can tell me about it, and I like listening, but just let it be when I ask you to.”

Anne sighs. She wants to keep arguing, convince Jerry that he’d be really good at writing, that Ms Stacy surely wouldn’t mind him missing meetings. But she knows his set brow when she sees it, and it’s better to let it go. Most of the time he turns around anyway.

“Ok,” she says, breathing out. “We’re going to have Pasta, so you can just text your mom. And we don’t even have homework yet, so we can watch a movie after if you want.”

An olive branch. Basically the best kind.

Jerry nods, “I’ll call her. Is Matthew still in the barn?”

Jerry stays for dinner, after carefully washing-up to Marilla’s satisfaction. The smell of barn is still on his t-shirt, in his hoodie, but at this point it’ll never leave. His work clothes are already back in the basement, carefully folded in the side cupboard.

Marilla made Bolognese, which is a weird coincidence considering Jerry’s love for the stuff. He’s forced by the lady of the house to help himself to seconds and thirds, but doesn’t seem to complain too much. Anne wonders where the hell he is even putting it all.

Conversation flows nice and easily again, Marilla asking all the right questions.

“That reminds me, is Gilbert back at school?” Marilla asks, passing Jerry more parmesan cheese. “I met him at the grocery store yesterday, and he told me he would be joining you two in the 9th grade.

Anne almost chokes, having just taken a sip of her water, “WhaT? Marilla, why did you not tell me!”

Marilla tuts, and Anne dabs her mouth with her napkin. “Dear child, it slipped my mind. It’s hardly breaking news, now is it?”  
Jerry grins, “Maybe not to us.”

Anne glares at him, “I’m just saying, **Josie Pye** , had a lot of fun elucidating us all during lunch today. A heads-up would’ve been nice.”

“Well now, I think he’s just been back for a week or so, just in time to get everything settled with the school,” Marilla says, “And you girls shouldn’t be gossiping about the poor boy. I’m sure he’ll tell you everything of importance if you ask him yourself.”

Anne scoffs, “I wasn’t gossiping! I hardly wanted to know in the first place!”

“Well then you have nothing to worry about,” Marilla says, and the matter seems to be settled. She begins stacking the empty plates.

“No, but did he tell you anything, Marilla?” Anne asks, handing Marilla her plate, “Was his cousin with him?”

“Cousin? No, not that I recall.”

Jerry takes the stack of plates and cutlery off Marilla’s hands and moves into the kitchen. “You know he’s practically your neighbour, Anne,” he says, sticking his head through the kitchen door, “Just go and knock if you need to know.”

“Don’t be absurd!” Anne grumbles. Would there even be an excuse to go over there? There had been plenty when Gilbert was missing every second day of school, and she would bring him handouts, worksheets, and homework. But now…

“Maybe you’ll see him on your walk to school tomorrow,” Matthew says, placatingly.

“Perhaps, but I do not care one way or the other,” Anne sighs, standing up from the table, “And in any case, my sole focus is on school. Starting with the _Avonlea Gazette_ tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we shall see what happens at the much-awaited school newspaper meeting! Until then, have a good week everyone :) 
> 
> Fun fact: my boyfriends grandparents on an old IHC McCormick and it is THE coolest machine, trust me on this.


	5. I'm no good with soft conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh, sorry guys, this is muCH later than I had wanted to update! My last exam is on Monday (wish me luck) and after that I'll hopefully be chugging out some longer chapters. 
> 
> But I really wanted to introduce Cole before we get to anything else. I love this soft snarky boyyy..

Jerry does leave after dinner, promising a movie sometime later. Anne gets it. The length of time she takes to stop sulking after a fight is not contested by anyone on the whole island, so she really can’t complain.

She spends the evening preparing a bit for school; making copies of her schedule for Marilla and Matthew, labelling her notebooks, and browsing through the #studygoals tag on Instagram. If there is anything more motivating that meticulous note-taking, Anne has not found it yet.

And she texts Cole. She hadn’t seen him at school today yet, and had texted him the morning of, but he’s sporadic in his answers back. Either distracted by his art, or having had his phone privileges revoked. Another story.

**AnnE 20:32: Heyyy, didn’t see you at school today? Hope everything is okk?**

He answers a bit after.

_Cole <3 20:57: Uuugh yeah sorry_

_Just panic at home_

**AnnE 20:58: Everything okk??**

_Cole <3 20:58 Ya just the usual_

**AnnE 20:58: Shit**

_Cole <3 20:59: Dont worry! Just the same dumb arguments reheated_

**AnnE 20:59: Is that why you weren’t at school today?**

_Cole <3 20:59 Yeah, my mom started with the whole _

_‘you don’t actually need to go_ _to school for another year’_

**AnnE 20:59: _WHAAAT?_**

_Cole <3 21:00: You know cause of mandatory education_

_Yeh i know_

**AnnE 21:00: But we’re just 15??**

_Cole <3 21:00: yea but apparenlty u can leave with 14_

_under speical circumstances_

_i hate this so mcuh_

_much_

_GoD_

Cole’s texting is growing frantic, typos giving him away. God, Anne should have messaged him this morning. Her stomach is churning with guilt. It’s not as if Cole would often text her first. They hadn’t been close friends for long, perhaps a good year now, but Anne had found him such a kindred spirit that she couldn’t imagine him being anything but one of her best friends. She knows if she asks he will brush it off, so she simply hits the ‘call’ button next to his contact name and presses her phone to her ear.

It doesn’t dial long. There’s a bit of background noise, some shuffling and then Cole’s soft voice tunes through the speaker.

“Hey Anne,” Cole says in a low voice, and Anne can hear how he shuts a door, “Sorry, just had to move into the garage.”

“Shush, of course,” Anne says quietly, matching her voice to his volume, “How are you doing? I can’t believe your parents would want you to quit school!”

“Yeah, well, it’s mostly my mother,” Cole sighs, and he sounds bone-tired, “my dad isn’t really home. I hate being stuck in the house.”

“I thought you were working at that antique shop?”

“Yeah, over the summer, but now that school is starting again, I’ll only be there on the weekends and some afternoons.”

“Fuck,” Anne breathes. All advice sounds hollow in her head, “You know you can always come over right? Marilla likes you so much, I’m sure she’d make those plum puffs you like so much.”

“I know, Anne,” she can hear the smile over the line, “Stop being so sweet. How was today anyway?” Cole’s voice becomes teasing, “Happen to come across a certain Mr. Blythe?”

That starts Anne off on a long-winding report of the first day of school. Having ‘practiced’ with Marilla, the tale is more fluid, with embellishments and voices that make Cole giggle softly. Anne likes this so much, loves retelling the day’s events, bringing them back to life it almost such a dramatic fashion as any good romance novel. It helps that Cole is a sarcastic listener, who will comment with a dry remark, holding back laughter if the retelling becomes a bit too out-of-hand.

In the back of her head, she knows that it is simply a distraction, Cole having placed the question elegantly to avoid a more serious conversation. But it can wait, until they are face to face and at Green Gables. Not over the phone with Cole surely sitting in a corner of the dark garage.

“Anyway, I can’t wait for you to meet Ms Stacy!” Anne gushes, having saved the best for last. “I think you’re in the same English period as Ruby and Josie, so we definitely have lunch together! She seems **such** a cool person, I really think English is going to be my favourite class!”

“As if that would surprise anyone,” Cole says dryly, “ _Ms Cordelia._ ”

“Oh hush,” Anne grumbles, but continues with a laugh, “But she also is the head editor of the school newspaper! You could come with me to the meeting tomorrow! We meet at 4pm, and Ruby is coming too!”

“I’m sorry, Anne,” Cole says, apologetically, “Mr. Edwards offered me a shift at 3:15 tomorrow.” He winces, “He’s going to have some weird skin-thing looked at. Properly this time, at a doctor’s office. He has shown me that freaking thing so often now, I swear.”

Anne laughs, gently, a bit disappointed, “Ah, alright, that’s nice of him.”

“Yeaah,” Cole says, elongating the vowels. He breaks the soft silence a second later, “Listen, thanks so much for calling. And texting in the first place,” his voice is mellow, “I really needed the distraction, I guess.”

“Anytime,” Anne wishes for the n-th time for more grace with her words, “Really, like, I’m always here to talk your ear off if you need it, and probably also if you don’t need it as well.”

Cole laughs and it is the best sound, “Ha-ha, we both know I like listening to you best.”

Anne has to grin, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Mackenzie,” she pauses, “even though- you know what, it **will** get you everywhere, please continue.”

Cole laughs again, “Well then, I’ll keep that in mind, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert. I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Anne smiles, “I’ll meet you out front. Then we can walk in together.”

Cole’s voice is soft again, “I’d like that. Good night then.”

“Good night,” Anne answers, hushed, and the disconnect.


	6. You? Here??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sneaks out of complete hiding) Anyone still heeeere?
> 
> I am so so soRRY that this has taken the time that it has!! I have completely lost sight of everything pertaining to writing for fun, being very swamped with my Master Thesis (data anaylsis can SuCk iT), but I hope you all enjoy this new chapter anyway. .. 
> 
> Really hoping the next chapter won't take this long, please be patient with meeee. . hoping to have the next chapter done in a week!

If everything had been new and fun and exciting the first day, the second day of school was definitely more mundane. Teachers hushed students, droned on about their course material, handed out work packets, gave homework and generally reduced the magic of the first day down significantly.

Chemistry required pairing up with an alphabetically assigned lab partner, which grouped Diana and Jerry together, but left Anne _Shirley_ -Cuthbert with Michael _Stuart_ , who seemed nice enough until he opened up his mouth and began droning on about how he won the Science Fair last year with his experiment on- something with salt solutions? Anne stopped listening when he explained that NaCl was actually table salt. _Faaaaascinating_.

Math was in the same classroom as homeroom so the seating arrangement was at least something. Diana by her side was always a definite source of comfort and math is math. Straightforward, logical. What more could you want? Even though Mr. Philipps seems like a right .. dick. Thank God lunch is after. Lunch with-

“Cole!” Anne shouts across the cafeteria and stands up to wave enthusiastically at the boy who just walked through the double doors with Ruby. He raises a hand and grins. Ruby says something to him and goes to stand in the lunch-line as he walks over.

“Well, now I have no excuse to sit anywhere else,” he grins and sits down next to Anne who immediately pulls him into a hug.

“As if you would dare,” Anne tuts and nudges him with one shoulder. He laughs, and it lights up his face and turns to Jerry across from him. “Jerry! I didn’t know you’d be going to our school? Good to see you.”

“Ugh, says you!” Anne groans as Jerry opens his mouth to answer, cutting him off before he says anything,“I’ll be lucky if I don’t go completely insane.”

Jerry sticks out his tongue at her, “ _Ah mords moi,_ Anniiie.” She sticks out her tongue back.

“Ahh, so I didn’t miss all that much yesterday, did I?” Cole smirks and moves to pack out his lunch.

Ruby and Diana join them soon, both just as happy to see that Cole hadn’t disappeared off the surface of the earth for good. Complaints about the start of actual classes (with actual work!) are exchanged between bites of sandwiches and cafeteria mystery meat.

“I can’t believe I was paired with Michael Stuart in chemistry, of all people!” Anne groans and bites into her sandwich, chewing aggressively, “I swear, Karma is being a real burden these days.”

Ruby cocks her head, “I always though Michael was quite nice, isn’t he?”

Diana, on the other hand, tuts sympathetically, “He told you about his Science Fair project, didn’t he?”

Anne nods enthusiastically and swallows, “YES, and he seems to think he can explain the world to me! I mean, chemistry isn’t exactly my strong suit, but I have the feeling he is going to be an insufferable know-it-all as a lab-mate.”

Jerry snorts through his sandwich. “So you two should fit together just perfectly!” he laughs.

Anne kicks him underneath the table, “Jerry, shut it! You have no idea AND you can hardly complain, since you’re paired with my most favourite human!”

Diana smiles bashfully over her dressing-less salad, “Oh, Anne, that’s much too sweet. I’m sure we’ll need to do plenty of group projects though, and will be able to choose partners sometime soon.”

“That might well be,” Anne sighs dramatically, “but until now, it is a burden I have to bear with all the strength of character I am able to spare.”

Ruby looks confused. Jerry stares, then shakes his head and continues eating his lunch.

Lunch is over way too soon, with just Geography and Art left over as a more relaxed ending to the school day. Anne is so happy to share art class with Cole, watching him sketch almost robs her of the time to complete her own .. doodles, is all you can call them. She really isn’t as talented in drawing by hand as she is writing by hand, but everyone has their strengths.

It’s nice to talk during class though. Diana had chosen Music instead of Art as her focus, with her experience at the piano a great help. And it’s almost mean to think, but sometimes it’s nice that it’s just Cole and Anne. It’s not as if Diana intrudes or anything, but sometimes it is a bit noticeable that Diana has never had to worry about her actions or appearances, at least not in the way Anne and Cole have had to. Anne can notice how relaxed Cole grows, shoulders lowering, the wrinkles on his forehead smoothing out. He seems to age backwards, looking far younger than usual despite the height he had gained after the harvest season. And Anne takes it as a great compliment that he shows her his sketches, expecting her judgement while chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek.

It’s nice. To have Cole as a kindred spirit.

“Ugh, Cole, why do you have to be so hardworking,” Anne sighs as they pack up everything before the final bell rings, “it would be so nice if you could come with to the newspaper meeting.”

Cole smiles apologetically, “Sorry Anne. You know I’d like to even though I’m pretty sure I’d only be of use by drawing the crosswords.”

Anne scoffs, slinging the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, “We both know that’s not true. But I will need your opinion and advice when it comes to writing my first article!”

Cole smirks, “I’m sure you will.”

Ms. Stacy had said that the meeting would take place in her classroom, so Anne waves her goodbyes to Cole at the front door and walks back to pick up Ruby from Music.

“I do hope we have a sort of introductory period,” Ruby says, picking at the strap of her bag, “I’m not sure I’ll be able to write an article right then-and-there. I don’t have your imagination!”

Anne rubs her friends shoulder comfortingly, ignoring her comment of not being able to get to writing immediately, “Don’t worry, Ruby, I’m sure there’ll be introductions first.”

With all the waiting and walking back-and-forth, it’s not quite 15:00 anymore when Ruby and Anne walk into their English classroom. Nothing seems to have started yet but there are quite a few students already lounging off tables, standing in pairs and groups, chatter filling the room. There are a few familiar faces, Moody Spurgeon and Charlie Sloane are there, Prissy Andrews, who is two classes above them and-

“Gilbert!” Ruby squeaks, and grabs hold of Anne’s arm, fingers tight, “Oh my God, Anne! Gilbert’s here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whElp! Poor Anne, being very stumped by all these developments! 
> 
> As always, I really love hearing all of your feedback, sorry again for the long wait, but i love all of your kudos and comments!! Love + hugs!


End file.
